


At first we met

by vermicious_knid



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid





	At first we met

When she first had met him, he had been staring down into the water of a Neverland River. A curious thing to do. This was in those times when, despite sour opinions on both sides, a rickety truce rested over the islands inhabitants.

Curiosity drew her to him. How could something so dark and so charred exist in a place like this? It was as if somebody had dropped a speck of tar on a beautiful painting. 

She knew he was a pirate, and knew indeed that he was a captain before he told her so. His name was infamous.  He kept his hand close to his sword as they spoke – and truth be told she was just as wary. But it was never in her nature to be aggressive without just cause. So she smiled at him and stepped out of the trees shadows, to join him on the riverbank.

She did not notice the way he looked at her.

“Looking for crocodiles?” she asked, a slyness in her voice.

“What?” the pirate asked, seemingly coming out of a deep train of thought. She wondered how often he came here, alone.

She nodded towards the water.

“No. this is a very good place to think. No noise.” He says, watching her from the corner of his coal eyes. Their shapes paint the water charcoal and golden, waving together into a molten yellow. Omnious red sparks from the color of his sash. 

“Ah.” She said, crouching down to dip her hand in the water. The captain looked puzzled at her indifference to him, her lack of fear. But then he realized just who this woman was. No, it could not be anybody else.

“You are the one they call Mary.” He said, with no small amount of malice and suspicion. He had heard of a female warrior in cahorts with the natives, but not part of the tribe. Not part of the fairy court either. Nobody knew where she came from. But he hadn’t expected the warrior to be so beautiful. She turned her head and looked up at him, still standing with his hand at his sword. She nodded, her whole countenance bearing of nothing but honesty.

“I am.”

“And you are not afraid to be alone here, with the likes of me?” he asks, trying to scare. He regrets his words, as she gives him a look that seems to read him like a book. It’s her eyes – they’re just so-

“You know, most people don’t realize that Neverland only has seasons when somebody dies. And it is fall now. Not long ago, it was summer always.” She says, coming to stand up again, wiping her hands together and looking back at the river with a sad sigh. He tries not to think about how displeased he is by this sound.

“If you’re trying to wring sympathy _from me_ , you can stop. “

“They are just facts. I am just repeating them.”

“For a grand and noble purpose no doubt.”

“I just wish there wouldn’t be another war.”

He laughs at her.

“Go on and make wishes, if it comforts you. But do not be surprised if they aren’t granted.”

At this she simply rolls her eyes. But what she says next really rattles him. Her eyes have taken on a peculiar look. She speaks as if from a dream, from far away. How could she know?

“You’re scared of the ocean. That’s your secret. You’ve been close to the abyss, and now you never want to get anywhere near it- “

He’s staring at her with a dawning fear and anger in his dark eyes.

“That’s enough.” He says abruptly. She blinks her eyes at him, as if she had just now been dreaming. She ducks her head and apologizes, even if what she said was true. Then she gestures to the glade they are standing in and gives him a faint little smile.

 “Come here, if it comforts you. In the meantime, try not to kill any more tribe members. “ then she gives him a slight bow, before leaving him once more, alone.

“Until next time, Captain. “ he hears from a distance, the voice carrying like wind chimes.


End file.
